earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Consumption, Submission
Category:Stories Category:Clypsazu Consumption, Submission :-''by Clypsazu'' Consumption Part 1 The jungle. Even as the sun was set, the heat was oppressive. Added with the weight of the air, it was enough to bring the weaker races to their knees. But not my children, she thought. This is where my children belong, she finished. Yes that was how she thought of all the trolls. Her children, her people, to be taught, instructed, and punished as her masters saw fit. It was here in the jungle that they first sought her out and here was where she felt closest to them. Just as she had for fortolled the old had provided the provisions necessary for their pilgrimage. This came in the form of a small family of human merchants on their way to the coastal town in the south. They would be the meat for the celebration, one which would last all day. Now covered in sweat from the feasting and ritual dancing of the festival Clypsazu approached the ancient stone altar. The ancient pedestal looked alien in its current place. It remained as a remnant from a time long since past. But there was still power here. She could feel it as she approached. As she walked toward the elevated pedestal she could see the form struggling against the chains that bound her to it. The young girl, seeing the female troll approach her, began to let out a series of loud screams. Reaching the young girl Clypsazu drew her dagger and begins to speak to the terrified child. Shhh. Shhh. There is no need to be afraid child. I know this has been terrible for you. You being the centerpiece of the festival. But it is almost over now and soon you will be at peace and you will serve the purpose for which you were made. Clypsazu said comfortingly as she stroked the imprisoned girls hair. Even though the young girl could not understand the trolls strange language. The sound of the words themselves seemed to have a strange calming effect on the child as soon her screams stopped and her struggles against her bonds lessened then finally stopped. Yes, thats it child just relax. This is the way it was meant to be for you. A soul constantly struggles to find its meaning and now after many lives yours has finally found it, Clypsazu said as she continued to stroke the young girls hair and look into her eyes. Deep down your soul knows this. Thats why you are suddenly at peace and accepting of this fate and this place. Your soul yearns to fulfill its purpose. Tell Clyps, tell Clyps you know this. The child quietly nods and says a single word in her native tongue. Then be consumed! Clypsazu yells and takes runs her dagger into the girl. This is your destiny of your innocent soul, Clypsazu continues. The childs chest now ripped open, Clypsazu reaches in and pulls out the girls still beating heart. Just as I will devour your heart so will The Old devour your soul. You will help them grow stronger and return to their rightful place as creators of all things. We their servants will see to it, she finishes and bites into the girls heart. When seeing the priestess face now smeared with the girls blood, the crowd of followers gathered below let forth a loud cheer and the celebration is resumed more frenzied then before. Clypsazu gazed down at her children and smiled. Only one word was in her mind as she looked around the jungle ruins. Home. Submission Part 2 With great pain she moved through the jungle. Each step made the cuts in her back throb as her sweat poured into the open wounds. How long it had been since she was put out she could not recall. She could not remember when she ate last but she seemed able to recall drinking some rainwater that had collected in a small pool underneath the jungle canopy. This night would be like the one before it. She would walk as far as she could before her beaten body gave out and then she would collapse to regain her strength for the next night. It was as if her legs had a mind of their own. Despondent, her body had given up days ago but yet she continued forward, one foot following the next. To or for what she did not know. Exiled, banished but she would rather share this fate then the living death her village had decided for her. I did what I had to do, she thought to herself and she continued her journey. Did all that I could, only what I could, her thoughts trailed away as she collapsed from exhaustion. How long she remained she could not tell just the dim light before her and her hand grasping the ground struggling to keep her moving toward it. Blackness. She awoke on her back in the darkness. She struggled to make out any form in the blackness that surrounded her. She could not. She attempted to get to her feet. She quickly discovered each of her limbs was tied down and her struggles against each bond proved fruitless. Clypsazu, in your time of need you found us. We are those who you have been searching for your entire life. From us you can find truth, peace and serenity but with that there always come a price. What are you willing to give to us, Clypsazu? The voice boomed. Anything, she screamed. Whatever you wish or desire shall be yours. I will serve you, my masters. She felt the knife pierce her skin and enter the body. The warm blood spillig out onto her chest and the warm trickle as it rolled down her side. This was her purpose she knew whatever they wanted she would do. Her life was nothing to theirs only their return mattered and she would help usher it back. If it meant they needed her essence for it so be it. She would not struggle. Blackness She awoke alone. She was lying on a stone slab in the middle of an ancient set of ruins. On the altar she belonged, sacrifice and servant. Whatever they desired her to be, she would be. They were all that mattered all that ever mattered. That was apparent to her now. Everything, everything was right here. Secure in these ruins she was happy. Yes happy for the first time she could remember. (( Part 1 is a repost from a bit ago. Been working on Part 2 off and on. Trying to make this a 5 part synopsis of Clypsazu's story. We will see how it goes ))